Twenty Sinful Nights
by chairbuck12
Summary: post 1x03. Elena fights off her feelings for Damon, but how can she resist him after twenty sinful nights? DAMON/ELENA NON-SPOILERISH.


**A/N: This is my first time ever writing for Vampire Diaries! I've written for The Vampire Academy, Gossip Girl, and Veronica Mars- but I recently started watching TVD and decided to write this. This is Damon/Elena all the way, with a little bit of Stefan/Elena for consistency.**

**Title: Twenty Sinful Nights  
Author: Christina (chairbuck12)  
Rating: M!  
Category: drama, romance  
Summary: post 1x03. Elena fights off her feelings for Damon, but how can she resist him after twenty sinful nights?  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. :) Sex in later chapters. Swearing in later chapters.  
Show/Bookverse: I am writing about Damon/Elena in the show.**

------

I came into her room for one intention only.

I _needed _to know her.

It seemed tacky uttered in my mind, even tackier when my brother spewed it from his lips in a sort of fake-testimony to convince himself that his meddling in her life was for a good cause, but somewhere hidden deep beneath my skin _was_ the urge to know her.

So I came into her room, as silent as Death itself, to just quench the undeniable urge to _see _her to _know _her and to _obtain _her.

Stefan was right, she was nothing like Katherine. As I silently made my way over to her bed I noticed the differences: her hair was almost a shade lighter than Katherine's, her hair was straight, perfectly so as if she spend hours straightening each piece, even though I knew she didn't, and her skin, seemed _lighter _somehow, as if Darkness had not tainted it yet as it had done to Katherine's.

I came to the foot of her bed, watching her sleep quietly. She was truly a beautiful woman, all finesse and courage mixed with just enough Darkness to make her a worthy conquest in my eyes.

Wait, no, she was not a conquest, and she would never be. More like….a goal worthy of my time and effort.

Her breath was even and full, her chest rising and falling in rhythm with her even breathing, and I stood, transfixed. How easy it would be to imagine she was Katherine, to makes this swooning teenage girl feel things that she had never felt before as I got my fix, a fix that I hadn't gotten from any girl in over one hundred years.

_Katherine._

With dark thoughts in mind, I bent slightly over, my mind fuzzy with lust, and…..

I snapped my head back suddenly, jumping nearly a foot as she gave a small murmur in her sleep. I watched her cautiously, peering for any sign that she was waking from her slumber. Her eyelids flickered once, twice, and then pressed together tightly.

I took a silent breath, grateful that she was still asleep, and slowly made my way over to her once again. With light but firm fingers, I swept a stray piece of hair from her face, and watched transfixed as she pressed her face unconsciously into my palm. I swallowed loudly, and bent over to press a kiss to her cheek. Her face relaxed peacefully, and she muttered something incomprehensibly even to my acute hearing.

Testing my limits, I bent down closer still, sniffing her brown locks curiously, one of my hands tangling into her hair. Her hair was intoxicating, smelling of strawberries and cream, and a hit of citrus, and I spent several seconds just enjoying the aroma that her hair presented. Feeling braver still, I leaned over to press a kiss to her closed eyelid.

And that's when I heard it; a groan, so small, but nevertheless there erupting from her lips.

I bit my lip, feeling like a teenage boy, and mentally scolded myself. I was _not _going to become some tied-tongued school boy too scared to take the step. _I was not going to be pitiful. _

With that thought in mind, I bent over, and pressed my lips to her. I was amazed that she didn't wake, and even more amazed at the intense pleasure I was getting from just a simple kiss.

I let my lips linger over hers for several seconds, and then pulled back. I opened my eyes slowly, and was hypnotized by the dark caramel gaze, eyes slightly dilated, that greeted me……

Elena was awake.

----

"W-What are you doing in my room?" Elena sputtered, scooting away from me until her back was pressed against the headboard. "Y-Y-You kissed me!" she said outrageously. Her eyes darkened slightly, and she pointed at me, "Why'd you kiss me Damon?"

"Yeah…I did kiss you. I don't see what the big deal is. You were enjoying it." I said calmly. Elena's eyes widened slightly, and she dramatically shook her head in denial. I smirked slightly.

"I-I did not!" she gasped, "You're completely mental!"

I scooted closer to her, my smirk widening as she flinched.

"You-You do anything to me and Stefan's going to hear about it!" she said, her voice darkening menacingly. I laughed, greatly amused at the thought of Stefan attempting to come after me…

_As if he could kill me. It would be so much easier if I just ripped his throat out and saved him the trouble of trying to kill me courageously and just dying anyways. _

_But him trying to kill me is always so entertaining…._

"Oh Elena, you don't get it. You're wasting your time on Stefan. Sure, he's sweet, but sweet doesn't cut it when it comes to you,"

Elena's eyes hardened. "What nonsense are you garbling now Damon?"

I laughed, and with one swooping motion, grabbed her left hand. Elena's eyes widened and she tugged hard on her left hand, giving me such a dark glare that it reminded me of her lustful glare, as if the two were one and the same.

I bent to place a kiss to her wrist, slowly tracing her pulse point with my tongue, and felt her tugging cease almost as soon as I felt the slap aimed towards my head.

"You-you-you're---"she muttered incomprehensibly, and I took that as a sign to continue, even if my head was throbbing slightly from her well-aimed smack.

I pressed careless kisses up her arm, feeling her loosen up more as she lost herself. I bit her shoulder playfully, caressing the skin seconds afterwards with my tongue, and felt a small tremor pass through her body.

I placed a gentle kiss on her chin, and then stared into her hazy, dark eyes, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

And then she did the unthinkable thing. She kissed _me_.

---

It was a light kiss, but a kiss nevertheless, and I responded to it with enthusiasm. My lips opened under hers, and I groaned as her tongue brushed against mine. One of her hands cupped my head, her fingers grabbing my hair and pulling it slightly when I bit her lower lip. She groaned deep in her throat, a deep primal groan, and I smiled triumphantly against her mouth.

I was curious as to how far she would take this make out session, and wasn't that surprised when she tugged herself away from me.

"You-You-need to go," she said, taking a deep breath as she stared at me.

She looked happily tousled, all pouty lips and dilated eyes, and I really didn't want to leave, but a part of me screamed at me to get out of her room, away from her, before I did something stupid. The other part, the part that was now throbbing painfully, wasn't so happy with my first idea, and that _part_ demanded immediate attention.

Elena noticed, and flushed a deep red.

"Just leave," she whispered.

I didn't know what to say, so I reluctantly stood up. Forcing myself on her was not an option, and I wasn't in the mood to try and rile her up to get a reaction.

I made my way over to the window, and I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. I turned around, my face breaking into a smile, and I mock-bowed at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Elena,"

And with that I jumped out of the opened window, and out into the cold night.


End file.
